Steele A Couple
by SummerSunFlower
Summary: A contemporary RS story. And yeah they‘re Steele trying to get together..Complete
1. Chapter 1

Steele A Couple

Chapter One

Laura looked at the forensics report that had been sent to her that morning. It didn't make any sense considering what her client had told her. He said he arrived at the house to find the victim bleeding on the floor with another man standing over him. The client yelled at him and the stranger dropped the knife and ran out the door. Client picked up the knife and ran after the man. Man got away. Police can't find the man.

She had been searching for the stranger for several weeks. Her client though didn't seem all that interested in finding the stranger.

Laura threw the report onto the desk and flipped open her cell. Rem had left for lunch three hours ago. How she wished he would be more dependable. Her annoyance almost melted at the sound of his voice mail message. She waited for the beep and then told him, "Call me on my cell."

She grabbed her purse and headed towards the office front door. "Mildred, if you see Mr. Steele tell him to meet me at Eric Delaney's house."

"What should I tell him it's about?" But Laura didn't hear Mildred as the door had already closed behind her.

Thirty minutes later Laura stood in what the assistant called Delaney's office but it looked more like a library out of a movie with a huge ornate desk placed in front of the picture window. Bookcases lined three of the four walls. The room overlooked the pool. She saw her client--by the pool--robe himself and walk towards the window.

He surprised Laura when he slid open the full length window to the side.

"Ms. Holt, how can I help you?"

"Interesting door, Mr. Delaney."

"I'm full of surprises, Laura." She stepped back from the desk as he came around to the front to face her. He leaned against it and smiled running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. The robe did not hide his athletic build.

He admired her trim figure framed in a beige jacket and skirt. The jacket opened to reveal a jewel tone blue blouse unbuttoned at her neck. Her long, silky brown hair fell about her face resting in the collar. He reached out to smooth her hair from her neck. "The offer is still open."

"I don't date clients." She dropped the folder she brought with her on the desk.

Delaney walked to the other side of the desk.

"I won't be a client once you get me the proof that I didn't kill Patterson."

"That's why I'm here. I have a question." She pulled out a page from the folder and put it on top.

"I'm flattered you came rather than called."

Laura shrugged. "Sometimes it helps to meet in person."

"To see if the person is lying?" Delaney reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of vitamins. He swallowed some and smiled. "Haven't eaten today." He put the bottle back into the drawer. "Maybe dinner later? Surely you're allowed to eat with a client and discuss the case?"

"Eric." Laura folded her arms and began pacing in front of the desk. "You said that when you came into Patterson's living room the man was standing over him."

"That's right."

"And the police only found your blood in addition to the victim's." She pointed to the folder. "I have the report. No other blood, Eric."

"I cut myself when I grabbed the knife." He held up his hand to reveal a new scar across his palm. "I've told you this before."

Laura turned and stared at him. "Then why was your blood found under the victim's body?" She placed a sheet of paper from inside the folder on top and fingered it. "Blood from a cut like that would have been next to or on the body. Not under it."

Delaney quickly reached into the drawer. Laura's heart skipped a beat. He pulled out the vitamin bottle again. "I can explain." He twisted open the cap. "I'm guessing there's no dinner for us tonight. Can you hand me that water bottle behind you?"

Laura turned and grabbed the water from a little side table. She swung around to Delaney. He smiled at her as she placed the water on the desk but she turned her head.

He swallowed more vitamins and gulped down the water. He placed the vitamins back in the drawer and closed it with a bang. Laura jumped and looked back at him. He held out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Eric?" She took a few steps from the desk.

"Very clever. My attorney thinks there's reasonable doubt."

"Not with this report." She took another step back. Couldn't he see this wouldn't accomplish anything? "There wasn't a stranger with a knife. It was you. You were bleeding before he fell."

"He got me into all kinds of deals. I made more in the last four years than I did the ten years before. And I find out he's cheating on me--sham deals!" He jumped up from his chair still pointing the gun. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have turned him in." She sighed. Why was that never the first choice?

"And go to jail. No way." He came around the desk and grabbed Laura's arm. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She saw the coldness in his eyes.

"You should have taken dinner, Laura."

This was madness! If she figured it out so would others. She could scream for help. No, she had heard the assistant leave the house after escorting her to the library. Delaney would need to change clothes. He wouldn't leave the house in his robe-- assuming they were leaving the house. She could distract him then and run.

She toyed with her purse. Perhaps she would get the chance to hit the speed dial on her phone.

He pushed her towards the heavily carved wood door that lead to the foyer. "You won't need that." He yanked the purse from her and threw it.

Dealaney opened the door and as he stepped into the hall he yelled. A fist hit his jaw. He held onto Laura and tried to find his assailant. Laura pushed away and fell. Delaney saw Steele behind a small arm chair and fired his gun. Steele shoved the chair at Delaney knocking him over. Delaney jumped back up and Steele rushed at him punching him in the face and ribs. Laura kicked Delaney and he turned back around towards her. She kicked him again and the gun went off. Steele grabbed a large glass vase and threw it at Delaney. It hit his head with a loud pop and broke apart. Delaney fired off another shot as he fell to the floor.

"Laura?" Steele stepped over Delaney and knelt by Laura. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Rem, are you all right?" She touched his collar. It had blood on it.

Steele shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a few scrapes."

"I'm fine, too." She frowned pushing her hair out of her face and letting out a low sigh.

"No, you're not." He pulled out his cell and called 9-1-1. Her beige skirt had a dark red circle on it. He slid her skirt up to reveal a gunshot wound in her thigh. He pulled out a handkerchief and held it over the bleeding hole. She shivered as his fingers gently brushed her skin.

"Laura." He sat down and pulled her close wiping away the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Why did you come without me?"

"You were at lunch. Three hours."

Steele winced. He had been helping an old friend with her son--not off on a date.

"What did Delaney mean you should have taken the dinner?"

"You heard that?" She moved to get more comfortable. "He asked me out several times. I told him I didn't date clients."

"And if he hadn't been a client?'

"It scares me to think it…but I think I would have…gone out with him."

"So I guess your no dating clients or co-workers rule saved you, eh?"

Laura put her hand on top of Steele's hand holding the blood-soaked cloth.

"I still got hurt," she whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. Laura bolted out the door looking quite the sight as she tried to maneuver the crutches while her briefcase and purse banged into her legs. She ignored Rem as he rushed to open the office door and juggle two cups of coffee. He had been too caring the past two weeks and had insisted on picking her up every morning even though she had asked Fred to drive her to work in the limo.

She managed to maintain a professional air at work. But her defenses were battered at home. He accompanied her up to the loft every evening and made sure she was settled for the night. The first night he had swooped her up and carried her the three flights of stairs without a comment about living on the third floor. She had been exhausted that day and laid her head against his chest. His heart had been racing. She had hoped he couldn't feel hers. After that she stubbornly refused to be carried.

"Mildred." Laura reached out her hand for her messages.

Mildred handed them to her and motioned towards Mr. Steele's office. "Mr. Weldon is waiting. And these were left for you, Boss." She gave him an envelope.

Rem fanned out four tickets to the ballet and glanced over at Laura as she started towards his office.

"The woman who left them wanted me to tell you that she and her son are making up for lost time. She said it wouldn't have happened without your help." Mildred waited hopefully for an explanation.

Laura paused to hear it too. Rem slid the tickets into his pocket. For a moment he seemed to be uninterested in the tickets and then his face brightened.

"Miss Holt, do you think you could manage an evening at the ballet on crutches?"

"Mr. Steele, you know the rules!" She hurried into his office and closed the door.

"Boss, you've got to do something about that."

"Yes, yes, Mildred. Amazing how fast she can move on those things when she wants to."

"No, Boss. Her rules!" Mildred came from behind her desk and stood close to Mr. Steele. "You know she loves--"

"Mildred?" One eye brow went up.

"The ballet. She should go with you." Mildred might be past the child-bearing years but she poured all her mothering instincts into Laura and Steele.

"I have a plan." He flashed her a big grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Nothing devious. She wouldn't like that."

"Mildred, it's only devious if she finds out, eh?" He put his arm around her shoulders and lead her back to her desk.

Laura and Mr. Weldon were well into their conversation when Mr. Steele walked in. He pushed Laura's forgotten Starbucks over to her and then draped himself over the corner of the desk.

"Mr. Steele, your associate told me these plans and I, well--you approved them?" Weldon straightened his tie but it was still off. "My brother and sister aren't sure I should be in charge of this. They think

I'll--"

Laura hobbled over to Weldon and put one hand on his shoulder and straightened his tie. "Let me assure you the Remington Steele Agency is completely in charge of this. Mr. Steele understands how burglars think and he has put his special expertise to this." She took the man's hand and shook it. "This time tomorrow you will know who has been stealing your merchandise."

"You think so?" Weldon looked at Steele for an answer.

"Absolutely." Steele smiled.

"I won't get any sleep tonight." He tried to fix his tie again.

"I am so confident that I think you should go out this evening and enjoy yourself." He stepped over to Weldon and pulled out the tickets.

"Really?"

"How would you and the Mrs. like to join me and Miss Holt at the ballet this evening? Dinner first, of course."

"Mr. Steele, I--I don't know--my wife hates the ballet--ok. But I'm bringing my sister. Cherie would like that. If she met you she'd see that I know what I'm doing." He stood a little taller, did his tie once again and smiled.

"Excellent. I'll have my driver pick you up at six." Steele escorted him to the door.

Steele closed the door and turned to Laura. He rubbed his hands together. "Now where shall we have dinner?"

"Rem! How could you think we can go out all night?" She pointed at the diagrams in front of her. "We have to be at the warehouse at 4 a.m.!"

"Laura, it's called customer care. At least that's what they said at the Lexus dealership yesterday." He paused for a moment--lost in thought about the car he had bought.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips. His new car! He probably wants to drive it tonight to dinner. Can't he just try to stay focused on a case?

"Make the client happy, Laura." He reached out and took her hand, stroking her fingers.

"I guess you're right." She pulled her hands away. She meant it when she said no dates with Rem but if Weldon and his siblings were happy with how they solved this problem perhaps they could get a security contract. The Weldons owned the largest independent electronics stores in L.A.

Besides this would hardly be a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They were late. The long, narrow hallway was dimly lit making it seem even later. Weldon said his purchase manager left promptly at four and Steele was practically running to her office with Laura left to try and keep up.

She had spent the afternoon reviewing their plans for their early morning stakeout at the warehouse while Steele had disappeared saying he had to buy supplies for it. He returned with little time left to get to the main office of the electronics stores. She couldn't imagine what they needed that it would take all afternoon to buy it but when she asked to see it he said he had already packed all away in the Auburn.

"Ah, here we go, Laura. Hurry along." He looked at his watch. It was 4:01. He knocked on the door with the nameplate that read: Isabel Kinder. He waited for Laura to catch up and then went in.

"Ms. Kinder, I am Remington Steel and--" He turned to introduce Laura but Ms. Kinder had already risen from her chair and taken his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Steele, I am so glad to meet you. When the younger Mr. Weldon said you were coming I just had to wait. I've seen you on TV!"

"Yes, Ms. Kinder. Can I call you Isabel?" He let go of her hand.

Laura rolled her eyes. She was sure Rem could call the woman anything at that point. "Mr. Steele--Ms. Kinder. We appreciate your waiting but we are in a bit of a rush." She would have to hurry to be ready for dinner by six.

"You have the purchase orders? And delivery receipts?" Steele smiled apparently in no hurry.

"Right here." She handed him a file. "I also made up a document showing the discrepancies between the purchases and deliveries. I did it by store." She smiled.

"Wonderful! Now we just have to figure out how the stuff is disappearing." He waved the file and turned away then turned back. "Of course, we can call on you if we need anything else?"

"Oh, yes, anytime, Mr. Steele."

Back in the hallway Laura glanced at Mr. Steele. "We can look those over on the way to dinner. We need to hurry."

"I'm ready, Laura." And he was. Well-tailored suit. Perfect shirt and tie. Dark hair. Blue eyes. Tall. But then he always looked impeccable. Even after digging through trash he came out looking better than she did.

"Well, I'm not and I have this darn leg to work around!"

"I'll come with you then. That will save time."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No need for Fred to take me all the way home and then back to get you."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"And I can carry you up and down the stairs." He grinned.

"Oh, no, you won't. We're not in that much of a hurry."

"We did tell the Weldons six o'clock. Don't want to make a bad impression." Steele chuckled.

"Wait." Laura stopped walking. "Isn't Fred picking up the Weldons? There isn't time to get them if he waits on us."

"I guess I'll have Fred take me home to get my car. I'll drive us."

Laura sighed. Why did she have the feeling that was the plan all along?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Laura smiled as she swirled the wine in her glass. Just one glass she promised herself. She had had to bite her tongue when he said they were coming to this restaurant. It was her favorite! But she couldn't tell him that. This was business.

She watched as he poured his wine. Mildred couldn't stop singing his praises. But Mildred didn't seem to understand the pitfalls lurking in a relationship with a co-worker especially one like Remington Steele. Laura had learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago. And Mildred didn't know how he had come to work for them.

He caught her looking at him and smiled. "Not too bad so far?"

"Perfect." She glanced at her watch. They had already waved off the waiter twice. "Perhaps we should go ahead and order an appetizer?'

"I think the--" His cell phone rang out with an Irish tune. "Excuse me, Laura, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he returned. "That was our client."

"Something happened? Another burglary?"

He shook his head. "Thought someone was in the store after hours. Seems to have been a false alarm."

"So they'll be late."

"They aren't coming. He wants to double check everything to be sure. The sister isn't too happy about it though."

"Oh. We'll have to make it up to them." She didn't want to lose a chance for more work in the future.

"I told him we'd try another evening."

"Yes, of course." Laura placed her napkin next to her plate and started to push back her chair. "I guess we should--."

"Order?" He motioned to the waiter. "Know what you would like?"

"Yes." She told the waiter her choices and handed him the menu.

She always ordered the same thing. But she wouldn't order her favorite dessert tonight. For some reason she didn't want him to know her secret obsession for chocolate.

Now she would have to talk to Rem. She suspected he would try to entice her into a conversation unrelated to work. She would keep to business. Safer that way. Then there would be no regrets.

Laura busied herself with eating her dinner but she found she had to say very little. Rem amused her with tales of his travels. After the third glass of wine she could no longer distinguish his exaggerations from fact. She wished he'd stop smiling so much.

"Dessert, Laura?"

"The chocolate cake looks delicious but I've had enough."

"To go then." He told the waiter who returned with a boxed slice of cake.

After he signed the credit slip he stood behind her chair. "Let me help you." The waiter discreetly handed him the crutches.

"Thanks." She looked at him. Oh, God, help me. It was truly a prayer. How was she going to sit through an entire ballet next to him? She could smell his cologne. It was one she particularly liked. She felt the warmth of his hand on her waist.

"Do I need to carry you?" He whispered in her ear. His breath sent chills down her back.

Laura steadied herself on the crutches but didn't answer. She needed to remain focused and not let herself be distracted by the man. She said nothing during their ride to the theater.

Laura and Rem were seated in the second row. Laura paged through the program. Steele tapped his on his knee.

"You're looking forward to this, eh?"

"Oh, yes. _The Four Temperaments_. It's received excellent reviews."

"There's a Hitchcock retrospective. Since I'm sitting through this would you consider--."

"Mr. Steele, this is the second half of a business evening. Albeit without the client. Nevertheless, we're on business." She shifted away from him and went back to her program.

The lights dimmed, the curtain went up and Laura smiled. Now she could relax. She would let herself get lost in the beauty of the dance and the magic of the music drifting over her.

"Laura, Laura." Someone was shaking her. "Laura."

She opened her eyes and looked towards the voice. She had her arm across Rem's chest.

"Oh, no!" She sat up. How could that have happened? "I--I--"

"Slept through the entire thing." Steele laughed. "I saw the whole ballet though. I could show you. There's this one move where the two

dancers--"

"Rem--Mr. Steele--" She needed to get home. "It's not funny." She pushed her hair out of her face. "Even the intermission? How embarrassing!"

"Not to worry, Laura, I rather enjoyed it."

"The ballet?"

"No." He smiled.

Too much wine. Should have skipped it and gone for the dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Laura looked over at Rem. She couldn't help but wonder if he had spent part of the afternoon the day before shopping for the right clothes to wear to their early morning stakeout. She hadn't seen this particular black outfit before. The black leather jacket seemed a little bit dressy for their early morning stakeout. Laura had put on a black leotard and leggings and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Rem looked like he was ready for an event. She looked ready to clean the bathroom.

They were ensconced up on a platform two stories above the warehouse floor. Boxes stacked on shelving hid them from view yet gave then a clear path to watch and photograph when the trucks were being loaded.

Rem reached into the picnic basket and brought out a bottle and two glasses. He had to be kidding.

"Really, Rem. We're not having a party up here," she whispered.

He smiled. "Hmmm." He pulled out a box. Chocolates. "These go with champagne don't you think?"

She tilted her head at him. Suspicious. "They are scheduled to load this morning, right?"

"Of course, Laura." He popped the cork and glanced around to make sure no one was about. "Calms the nerves, you know."

Since she had slept off the wine from dinner during the ballet she felt surprising alert. She eyed the box. Truffles. Her favorite.

"Just a bit then." Stakeouts did get rather boring most of the time.

Rem glanced at his watch. "I think I should go down and take a look at those two trucks before any of the employees show up."

"I'll come too."

"And if someone comes in? You'll hobble back up here before they see you?"

"You have a point."

"Whistle if you spot anyone, Laura. I want to finish this off with you." He tapped his glass and then headed down the stairs.

Laura took some preliminary photos as Rem inspected the trunks. Snap. Snap. He leaned over to peer under the chassis. Snap. He glanced up at her. Snap. He closed up the second truck and headed back up to their perch. Snap. Snap.

He grinned as he lowered himself next to her. "Got all the pictures you need?"

She stared down at the warehouse floor. "I thought we needed some establishing shots. They're time stamped. To show when we were here."

"Ah, yes, of course." He sipped his wine. "You are so good at these things."

"I guess we both have our strengths." She took a bite of the chocolate. "And our weaknesses."

"Really, Laura? You have weakness? You seem to excel at covering up yours."

'Is there a point to this?" She picked up another chocolate.

"We all make mistakes."

"The Lost Weekend," Laura said.

"What?"

"Ray Milland, Jane Wyman, Paramount, 1945." Laura smiled quite pleased she had beat Rem with a movie quote and maybe distracted him from making his point.

"Mistakes have consequences but we don't have to make them worse."

No such luck. He wanted a serious conversation. Now.

"What are you getting at?" She swallowed the last bit of champagne in her glass. She didn't like the way this was going. She needed another glass but there was work to do.

"Once bitten doubly shy, eh, Laura?"

He leaned next to her and she could feel his breath on her face.

"I know about Colin."

Laura closed her eyes. "Mildred?"

"Don't blame her. I had to threaten her to get it out of her."

Not likely. Probably flashed his smile at her and she was instantly blabbing the whole sad tale.

"A long time ago, Rem. A lesson that has served me well." She opened her eyes pleading with him to understand.

His lips touched hers. "But perhaps it has been misapplied."

"I don't think so." She whispered against his lips.

"Maybe you need some new lessons." He pressed ever so slightly closer to her mouth.

"Rem? I--."

A loud bang vibrated throughout the warehouse as a door was slammed.

"Hey, Loser! Get your butt over here!" A voice from below shouted. Rem and Laura scooted back from the edge of the platform while looking for the source of the voice. A 30-something man in jeans and past-its-prime t-shirt was walking over to the forklift under them. "We're got double going out this morning for that sale! Dump the coffee and get moving!"

They waited until he had moved the forklift to the other side of the warehouse. Laura picked up her camera.

Rem leaned next to Laura and whispered, "The trucks have false fronts."

"What?"

"It's 53 feet long but there's about eight feet hidden behind a panel in the front of the truck."

"So they load up, deliver and take the hidden stuff somewhere else." Laura adjusted the camera lens. "Beverly Hills Cop, Eddie Murphy, Judge Reinhold, Paramount, 1984."

Laura felt giddy. Must be the champagne.

"Shhh, Laura." He tapped his finger on her lips. "I may have to follow one of the trucks."

"You?"

"Are you going to hobble down from here without anyone seeing you?"

"Okay, I'll wait here until they're gone and meet you at one of the stores. They can't get rid of the stolen items until they've delivered the rest anyway."

"Excellent point. We can finish our conversation then."

"Nothing to finish, Mr. Steele." She snapped more pictures. She guessed his conversation would not involve many words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They stood in the outer office while Weldon went to get their check and his sister. They had discovered that the sister was the woman behind the men when they arrived and noticed the life-size portrait of Cherie Weldon in the lobby.

"Here we are, Mr. Steele." Weldon strode back into office pretending confidence he didn't have. His sister walked past him and over to Steele.

"You did an excellent job, Remington." She put a hand on his elbow, showing her well-manicured fingers.

"Cherie, I presume? Thank you. Miss Holt and I are were pleased to wrap this up so quickly."

"It must have been so frightening. Finding their hideout?" She widened her eyes as if she couldn't imagine how scary it must have been.

"No, not at all. All in a day's work," Steele said.

She turned her back on her brother and Laura. "I thought perhaps over lunch we could discuss future liaisons?" She laughed and tossed her long auburn hair so it brushed against his shoulder. Laura crossed her arms. Rem had women falling all over him. It was annoying.

"A wonderful idea but I am afraid I will have to reschedule. Such a disappointment but I can't keep my other clients waiting." He took her hand off his arm. "Miss Holt and I can--."

"Oh, poo, Remington. I want your undivided attention on my business." She made business sound positively erotic.

Laura wondered what the sister Cherie would think if she knew that just a few hours earlier Rem had been trying to kiss her in the Weldon warehouse. Laura smiled at the irony of this woman pursuing Rem and ignoring her. He wanted her! Not the women who fell at his feet. Perhaps…

"Laura?" Rem was standing next to her with his hand on her elbow. "Ready?"

"Oh, yes." She shook Weldon's hand and nodded at Cherie who stood pouting. "Thank you and we'll be in touch."

Rem helped Laura into the Auburn and pulled out of the parking lot. They would be back at the office in a few minutes and Laura could then busy herself with work and push aside the disturbing thoughts that had started to gather in her head back at the Weldons' office.

After several minutes Laura realized that Rem was taking an odd route back to the office.

"This isn't the way to the office, Mr. Steele."

"Remington."

"What?"

"Remington. I like that better. Or even Rem." He glanced over at her and flashed a grin.

"Does it matter?" She had turned towards him.

"It does." He pulled off the highway and proceeded down a long road lined with trees and flowers.

She gasped. They were going to MaCrae Park. She loved to run there. Sometimes she went to take pictures or just to think.

He turned into a parking lot and shut off the car. "Come on." He jumped out of the car, went around and opened the door. He held her hand and she hobbled next to him without the crutches.

He pointed to the table next to the stream and weeping willows. "That is the picture you have in your loft?"

She nodded.

They sat at the table. Rem sat close but not touching her.

"I wanted to finish our conversation, Laura."

"There's really nothing to say. Apparently Mildred told you the story."

"You were hurt by this Colin?"

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it. I learned my lesson." She turned her face from him.

"No mixing business with pleasure."

She nodded. "That's right."

"So if it had worked out with this man …you wouldn't be here with me right now."

She nodded again. He put his finger under her chin and turned her towards him.

"You would have been happy with that?"

"I know now that I'm better off without him." She took his hand from her face and held it. "I've never admitted that before."

"But your rules, Laura, it's as if your still connected to him."

"I hadn't considered that."

"Perhaps there's another lesson, Laura." He paused placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to look at him. "Maybe the lesson is to be open to something better."

Laura didn't say anything, stunned at the possibility she had stridently imposed rules that were the wrong ones.

Rem continued, "When you came to London looking to--"

"To hire," Laura said.

He ignored the interruption. "To fill the void in your--"

"Office."

"Your life, Laura."

"I needed a figurehead for the agency--"

"You needed some one to love." Rem put his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You needed someone to love you."

Laura searched his eyes for proof that he was telling the truth.

"Mildred showed me the list of requirements you had for Remington Steele."

"Mildred knows?"

"She found a copy of the letter you sent to the casting agency in London."

Laura sighed as her shoulders sagged and she looked away.

"Look at me." He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever meet."

Laura let slip a little smile.

"But you have the most confounded way of going about things. I've worked harder for you than anything else in my life." His lips brushed hers.

"But the reward promises to be the greatest."

He kissed her gently then as he felt Laura release herself into the possibilities they would share he kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

END


End file.
